caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Mode Federation
Story Mode Federation, or SMF, is an online YouTube efed, using the Playstation 2/Xbox 360 WWE Smackdown series(recently Smackdown vs. RAW 2007/2010/2011), created by account member thesuperdingos, The Super Dingos, is the main tag team of the SMF, which features two members, Greg and Joey although they provide no actual input into the production of SMF. SMF is currently one of the most recognized CAW federation ever in existence and to this day. SMF's main hub these days can be found on http://facebook.com/SMFCAW. Our website has been inactive for years, whoops! SMF returned with its Season 8 Premiere in November 2012 and will run one more season using "WWE 13". New episodes can be seen on http://www.youtube.com/thatreviewerchannel. Bob Ross put up a video explaining why he decided to go another year at SMF as well as explaining the move from "TheSuperDingos" to "ThatReviewerChannel"'s YouTube page. How SMF Got Its Start SMF began way back in 2000 with myself (Josh) and my best friend (Josh) in high school, who made wrestling comics mocking celebs and famous people and bringing them to wrestle in the WWF at the time. Me and Josh met in Mr. Wollenburg's class in 2000 and since then became great friends. Since we were 14, we were bored in class and made wrestling based comics of Wollenburg and classmates in the WWF. That continued for nearly a year. Flash forward to November 2001, I was one of the first to own the new WWF PS2 game. I recorded some CAW's I created in the then-new game "WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It" on a videotape, and then brought it to school the next day. I took some footage of the "Story Mode" in JBI since other Josh had never seen what it looked like yet (he did not own a PS2 or SDJBI at the time). In the "Story Mode", Christopher Lowell interrupted the Undertaker in the game, but then I expanded on the mode and created an extra match out of the segment, making Kurt Angle and Christopher Lowell team up against the Undertaker. Since then, I kept going from there, adding my storylines (being ghetto and using the CAW name templates for "speech") and introducing my characters, and modeled WWF RAW is WAR and WWF SmackDown! for the shows, often mocking people such as George Bush, Osama Bin Laden, Bob Saget, Jay Leno, Christopher Lowell, John Basedow, Louie Anderson, and more. They still spoof pop-culture in the storylines and characters, so it's more of a comedy with wrestling brought into the mix. Originally, SMF was called "WWF Story Mode" and that was it. It was a name both Josh's just came up with and we never made a real name for it just because. It was just a fantasy WWE caw league (similar to what WEDF is today) with pop-stars and randomness thrown in with our own "Stories" in them (hence the name, Story Mode). It used to be something me and Josh just did for fun for just us. But then in 2003, I had a physics project that I had to do for class, so I made CAW's of my teachers/classmates for the project using SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth and incorporated it with the "WWF Story Mode" elements. We both noticed that our classmates and teachers loved it, so that got us both thinking that maybe one day we should expand to the internet. Unfortunately, in 2003, there was no such site that would allow us to do that. In Summer 2006, we noticed the new video community site called YouTube. We created an account to upload the videos we made from 2002-2005 that weren't originally made to be aired to the public. We made an account called "tightdogal" and then called our shows we uploaded "WWE RAW, Episode XX" and "WWE SmackDown!, Episode XX". Unfortunately, WWE must've caught these videos, and back then, they were very against YouTube so our original account was suspended In December 2006, we tried again and made up a new account, thesuperdingos. We then used the then-new WWE game, WWE SmackDown! vs RAW 2007 and introduced a "new" wave of "WWE Story Mode". We had to come up with a name since we couldn't call it "WWE Story Mode" because of the copyright issue with WWE from earlier that year with our original account. So, we came up with the name SMF and evolved from fantasy WWE league to a fantasy league all on its own. Since then, we have continued to model WWE shows, but we had to change the names to avoid copyright issues with WWE, such as RAW (WAR), SmackDown! (SmackaDown!), Heat (Speed), and the PPVs Great American Bash, Cyber Sunday, SummerSlam, Backlash, Royal Rumble, Wrestlemania (Great American Clash, Cybersexy Summer, Cracklash, Royal Fumble, Bitchamania). Since then, we have evolved to four games over the years, several characters, storylines, and just went from there. We have stuck with our original formula...to stay true to wrestling, with pop-culture references in the show, and to have fun with it! Roster Male Wrestlershhhh Female Wrestlers Other On-Air Talent Stables and Tag Teams SMF Weekly Shows *Smackadown *WAR *Speed SMF Champions *SMF Champion: Ronald McDonald *SMF Action Star Champion: Steve Austin *SMF Television Champion: Carl Winslow *SMF Tag Team Champions: Original Stable 58 * Other accomplishments *Ronald McDonald (winner of the Royal Fumble) *Plague(2008 CAW Search winner) *Kraneman (2011 CAW Search Winner) *T-1000 (HI-FI) (King of the Bitches) *Boom (2007 CAW Search Winner) (CAW Icon Match Winner) The SMF Forums To help promote SMF, thesuperdingos created the SMF Forums in June 2007. The site...somehow, still exists today. It's had its moments. But it's mainly turned into just a "hangout" now. Controversy *Controversy has struck SMF, as their videos keep getting flagged for no apparent reason. The source is known to have been VGWrestling, as stated by youtube member, thesuperdingos. He has confirmed that SMF will be on YouTube still and that backups will be on www.dailymotion.com/thesuperdingos. There has also been a guy by the screen name of ffff234 who has been bugging thesuperdingos about bringing in his CAW. He then tried to claim to take out SMF. Hours later he regretted saying that and apologized. *A forum member by the name of 'jefferson' came to the SMForums and started acting childish around the members of the board. He revealed to be an eleven-year-old John Cena fan, who made himself look like a fool, stating that his dad was in the CIA, that John Cena is the only thing that can save the WWE right now, and even attacked SMF, saying that he would make his fed called SMCF (Story Mode Cena Federation), where Cena won every title, except for the Lil Bitch Title. Jefferson then went on to be banned. Jefferson would later realize his mistakes, change his name and go on form a very successful CAW League called WEDF. *In October 2007, Dr. Pizza, the owner of ACWL, had tried to unsuccessfully merge ACWL and SMF. He then came to the SMF Forums and told everyone off and then made many video rants about how he was furious he was and thought it would have been a great idea. Some believe however this was a way to leech viewers from SMF to ACWL (Despite Dr. Pizza never attended too). However, Dr. Pizza apologized to everyone on the forums and Youtube, and since then, became a regular poster on SMF's Forums. Dr. Pizza, however, made a shocking impact on SMF, when he debuted as the 3rd Commentator in SMF's history on May 6th, 2008, when he was given the role as Commentator of the Xtra Matches (Dark Matches after War and Smackadown). *In recent episodes of SMF Episodes, Bob Ross has mentioned XGW Superstar: XtremeTony in many different references. JJ was not too happy about Bob Ross mentioning XtremeTony or other outside talents during SMF Broadcasts. *Also Fwschmiddy, a german guy who made the SMF German Fan Page did a one-time commentary of a King of the Bitches Tournament match, but he had problems to send the file to superdingos, so he put the match on his youtube account and showed that he s a talent guest commentator. This was his first and maybe last guest commentary. *Sometime in 2009, someone took down the SMF YouTube channel, by a guy named General Dingos. Then it came back. *In July 2010, someone flagged down the channel again. 2 weeks later, it came back. Moral of the story...false flagging doesn't work. lol *Thanks in part to New Legacy Inc's UMad on SMF, many started seeing SMF for their faults. Nonsensical booking decisions, childish humor, repetitive sex/rape/molestation jokes, and overall trying too hard to be funny. Thanks to this, SMF started blocking anyone who mentioned New Legacy in any of their videos. Thus proving, it's hard to be a non-serious comedy league when you take everything seriously and aren't funny. http://z7.invisionfree.com/Story_Mode_Federatio/index.php?act=idx CAW Awards External Links * http://www.storymodefederation.com - Official Site * http://www.freewebs.com/storymodefederation - Fan Made Site * http://www.freewebs.com/storymodefederation-germany/ - German Made Site * http://z7.invisionfree.com/Story_Mode_Federatio/index.php?act=idx - SMForum * http://www.youtube.com/thesuperdingos/ - Youtube Site References Category:Defunct CAW Feds Category:CAW Leagues Category:SMF